


Sales (You Got It)

by LokkisonD



Series: DC Playlist [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, I needed some soft boys ngl, alfred's the only character besides jason and bruce that talks LMAO, and his son relunctantly loving his old man, just fluff and bruce loving his son, just wanted them to have some fun, ooc characters sorry about that, thats all it is, the others only cameo in this one sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokkisonD/pseuds/LokkisonD
Summary: Jason challenges Bruce to a competition one night on patrol
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964965
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Sales (You Got It)

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and super quick but this is (mainly) what the rest of the fics in this series will be like. just the batfam (and friends) being happy
> 
> I was listening to Sales-Renee on repeat and decided fuck it; title

It's a cold night. Every night in Gotham seems to have chilling winds to accompany her darkness. Jason whoops as he bolts across a rooftop with wide eyes behind his helmet. Bruce rolls his eyes fondly and leaps from the building he stood on to land silently next to the other man.  
  
"Aw, yeah! So glad to be back out here and not in bed," Jason says as he turns to walk backwards along the roof edge, arms out at his side as if to keep his balance. Bruce eyes him carefully from where he stands in the middle of the roof.  
  
Bruce says, "I'm sure Alfred is also glad to be rid of you and your mischief. I've never seen that man run so ragged."  
  
Jason waves his hand casually, swatting away Bruce's words. "He's cool with it unlike a certain someone I know," Jason grumbles. Bruce shoots him a quick look of disapproval which Jason laughs at. "Come on; let's catch us some criminals. Well, it'll be me catching them and you trying to keep up!" Jason's distorted voice is cheerful despite Bruce's intensifying glare.  
  
"That's not likely," Bruce comments and leaps to the next building easily. Jason makes an offended noise and grapples after him. When he lands next to Bruce on the next rooftop he darts in front of the man.  
  
"Whaddya mean 'that's not likely'," Jason asks in a bad impression of Bruce's voice. "I totally kick ass and could kick yours too!" he says. Bruce shakes his head and points his grapple gun to the next building.  
  
Bruce says, "I'm not saying you don't. I am saying you couldn't round up more criminals in a night than I can."  
  
Jason gasps in mock outrage. "And you're supposed to be my father. Having no confidence in me; you should be ashamed!"  
  
The older man rolls his eyes behind his mask and pulls the trigger on his grapple gun. He lets it pull him to the neighboring building and lands neatly in the night. Jason lets out another outraged yell and heads after him.  
  
The younger hero points at Bruce and shouts, "Don't ignore me! I challenge you to a competition!"  
  
Bruce pauses and turns to the other man with interest stirring. He raises an eyebrow underneath his cowl and smirks. "Oh?"  
  
Jason bobs his head in a furious nod and grins beneath his helmet. "Yeah! Whoever can round up more criminals and call 'em in to the ol' Comissioner wins whatever they want from the loser!" Jason declares and holds out his hand toward the other hero.  
  
Bruce watches him with keen eyes and amusement clear in his expression even with his cowl on. Finally, Bruce extends his own arm and shakes the man's hand. Jason cackles behind his helmet and pumps his fists.  
  
"Aw, yes! I'm so gonna win this, old man!" Jason says. Bruce only smirks and fires his grappling gun again, letting it carry him away. He hears Jason's reprimand accusing him of cheating and laughs softly to himself.  
  
The night is relatively relaxed. He does pop in to put a swift end to a scheming Cobblepot and drops him at Nygma's newest hideout's doorstep instead of to the police. Bruce owed Cobblepot for a rather generous tipoff on a lethal project the Mad Hatter had been cooking up quieter than Bruce was comfortable with just three weeks ago.  
  
After that debt is repaid, Bruce moves in on petty crime. Normally, he'd be paranoid about the lack of activity from some of his bigger problems, like the Joker or Freeze, but he already checked in on them. They were safely away from the public.  
  
The highlights of his night after that initial incident with Cobblepot is stopping two bank robberies and someone who had almost gotten away with over ten thousand in jewelry when Bruce happened to see them loading up a truck in the side alley of the store. That'd been put to a stop and he'd made sure the police came to pick up the one responsible; a woman who had a filthy mouth that spat insults at him for almost a minute straight. Bruce had been reluctantly impressed at the creativity of some of them.  
  
Eventually, he takes to the rooftops again. Shouts of fury, modulated and familiar, echo from an alleyway and Bruce follows it. He leaps down to the mouth of the alleyway to find Jason's fists slamming into a man's head. A terrified, rumpled woman is backed in the corner.  
  
Bruce watches silently as Jason finally backs away, chest heaving with his panting. The man lays on the ground, whimpering in pain. His face is bloodied and bruises are already beginning to form on his skin. His wrists are turned in an awkward manner.  
  
Jason approaches the woman in a more soothing way but she still breaks into tears. After a few minutes of awkward comfort, Jason has her call the police and the two of them stay with her until the sirens can be seen.  
  
Bruce grapples onto the nearby building, followed by Jason, and they head off. "I've got sixteen! How many did you manage, old man?" Jason asks when they stop off on the roof of a restaurant.  
  
He could say he stopped twenty-two and win. He could tell Jason to finally clean his fucking room and stop feeding the tabloids false stories about the family for five goddamn minutes. He could tell him to compliment his brothers every day for a full week to watch the chaos, or to stop antagonizing Damian to the point where Alfred had to fear for their decor every minute of the day.  
  
Instead, Bruce looks away. "Fifteen," he says. Jason is quiet for a moment before he pulls off his helmet and bursts into triumphant laughter.  
  
"Oho, not the greatest hero in this city now, are you?! That's right, everyone; Red Hood is officially better than Batman!" he shouts and raises both fists in the air. Bruce watches the other man dance around the roof with over exaggerated movements.  
  
Bruce crosses his arms and allows a disgruntled expression to cross over his face when Jason rushes back with bright eyes. "It's time for me to claim my prize, pops! Número uno; I want drive the Batmobile for a week! Demand número dos; you must give me a piggyback ride all the way to where we left the car parked and into the cave. I want the entire family to know of my victory!" Jason says.  
  
Bruce sighs and crouches. Jason cackles again and rushes back to grab his helmet. Then, he straddles the taller man's back. He slaps at Bruce's shoulders as he stands and carefully adjusts Jason.  
  
"Giddy-up, Bats. We've got a long way to go!" Another smile crosses Bruce's lips at the words and he shoots out a grapple that hooks onto another building. He sends them rushing through the air and Jason laughs in delight, legs tightening around Bruce's waist instinctively. When they both look down all that can see is the bright lights and the shape of cars moving below them.  
  
They soar over a few more buildings, Jason holding onto him tightly as they do. Bruce drops him one time and Jason's shriek of terror and anger has Bruce unable to hold back laughter when he, too, drops down to catch him.  
  
Jason gloats when they reach the cave to anyone who'll listen (and those who won't). Damian calls bullshit and almost gets into a fight despite his already bloodied nose and sprained wrist that Dick is taking care of. Cass congratulates him with a smile while Barbara and Tim both roll their eyes in sync so hard Bruce fears they'll fall out of their heads.  
  
Alfred assists in removing his suit as they listen with one ear to the shouts of their children. Bruce breathes out a relieved sigh as the pressure on his chest from the suit is released and drops the piece to the ground.  
  
"Why did you let him win, sir?" Alfred asks. He knows Bruce's patrols regularly yield higher numbers than just fifteen.  
  
He already seems to know the answer but Bruce looks over to Jason and answers regardless, "He looked miserable being cooped up here for so long with that broken leg. So I...." Bruce trails off when Jason recounts one of his arrests. How someone had fought back and tried to get a friend to ambush him from around the corner. Bruce looks away, expression soft, and meets Alfred's eyes to whisper to the elder man.  
  
"I wanted to see him smile again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and please kudo and comment if you did, I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
